


Little Witch Academia Gift

by gallyg



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyg/pseuds/gallyg
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Akko going on a date with Diana and annoying Sucy





	Little Witch Academia Gift

Sucy was in a cafe in town by herself. The urge to read the Night Fall series that Lotte likes so much has been growing, despite Sucy's best efforts, but she knew if she was going to get some reading done, it couldn't be around Akko. Even if she could get quiet in her room at Luna Nova, she didn't want Lotte to think she was reading because she liked it or anything. It was a cool, snowy winter evening, but it was warm inside. No prying eyes, no Akko.

That is, until Sucy glanced outside the window. Outside was Diana and Akko. Akko had a half-empty slurpee in her hand, while Diana had her hands in her pockets. Sucy wondered what would be a better idea: Hiding her face in the book and hoping Akko doesn't notice and come bother her, or resigning herself to Akko's antics and hiding the book to avoid the conversation about it.

Sucy pulled out her wand and with a puff of smoke, Night Fall Volume One vanished. The next moment, Akko's head turned. Eyes lighting up, she waved with her entire arm outstretched. Grabbing Diana by the arm, Akko rushed into the cafe.

“Sucy!” Akko yelled, pulling Diana behind her and still carrying her slurpee.

Diana looked embarrassed and said softly to Akko, “Sweetie, calm down, you're disturbing the other guests.”

“Hey!” A yell from behind Akko made her head turn. It was the manager, behind the cash register. “You can't have outside food in here, lady.”

Akko replied blankly, “Oh, sorry!” She tore the lid off the slurpee and drank the remaining half of the slurpee in one gulp.

Sucy blinked. “Akko, why do you have a slurpee? It's so cold it's snowing outside.”

Akko smiled, her teeth colorful from the drink. “It's never too cold to enjoy frozen treats!”

Diana looked down at Akko's hand. “Okay Akko, but you've basically been gripping a block of ice while we were walking, and now your fingers are really red...”

Akko's eyes lit up. “That gives me a great idea! Come on!” Akko grabbed Diana again and ran out of the cafe.

“Bye, Akko.” Sucy said to nobody.

 

“Akko, what are you doing?” Diana watched as Akko packed a small pile of snow into a ball.

“We're going to have a snowball fight.”

“Akko, I was kind of hoping we could just have a nice da-” Diana was interrupted by a snowball hitting her in the face.

“Dates are supposed to be fun, Diana!”


End file.
